


But How Do You Even

by LastScorpion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Case of the Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastScorpion/pseuds/LastScorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is almost certainly impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But How Do You Even

The Case of the Underground

Title: But How Do You Even  
Author: LastScorpion  
Prompt: The Case of the Underground  
Iteration: BBC  
Warnings: None required  
Rating: Okay for any age  
Word Count: 239

"I know you're not _really_ made of money," I said, "given that you needed a flatmate at all." (And despite your ridiculous apparent clothing allowance, I did not audibly add.) "So what's with all the taxi-cabs?"

"I've been banned from the Tube."

I laughed, because it was funny. "You can't be banned from the Tube," I said. "It's not like they have human ticket-takers anymore. You just swipe your pass and go on. Who's to stop you?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed in a long-suffering manner. "Very well," he huffed, and then grabbed my sleeve and hauled me into the nearest stop.

We hadn't even made it to the turnstile before a uniformed security guard came running up, pointing at us and shouting. "Oy! You! Get out of here. You're banned!"

Sherlock smirked at her. "My friend tells me that's impossible."

She finished muttering into her radio, and then gave us an utterly evil smile. The bloke who shot me in Afghanistan looked friendlier. "You hang round here another minute, and we'll show you how bloody impossible it is, Mr. Sherlock Holmes." She turned the hard look on me. "Friend of his, are you? Play his little games?"

"Um?" I said, brilliantly. More security guards appeared down the platform.

Sherlock grabbed my sleeve again and hustled me back to the street. "Let's not get you banned, too. I'm sure you'd never let me hear the end of it."


End file.
